Haunted House Area
Main Article: Haunted House Expedition 'Required' 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 = Dragon: Rewards Items to Get Quests Annoying Problem Butler Alfred: Did Yun Xin get frightened by common phenomena? So she thinks they are the curse. What nonsense, right? * Banish any poltergeist from the Haunted House Butler Alfred: I envy your bravery! My nephew will return his thanks, be sure - you will be amongst the first people he invites on his housewarming party. He just needs to take care of the house, repair it a little and bring furniture! Sign of Sin ++++++++++ Prior to the Wood Protection quest above, you must banish the Marine Queen from the Haunted House ++++++++++ Martha the Maid: Yun Xin was a maid in the mansion when it belonged to mister Barry Li. Demon was torturing them both until Barry found a way to get rid of him. Yun Xin offers to repeat her former master's work - to assemble the Sign of Sin and lock the demon up. * Get 3 Belladonna Flower from Yun Xin * Get 3 Rosemary Leaf from Yun Xin * Assemble the Sign of Sin Martha the Maid: Alfred worries for his nephew not fully understanding what is happening to him. But we know the horrible truth - the demon of the old mansion tortures him. Fortunately, Roi's young wife could get away. Or now they will bot be going mad. Sign of Sin will help us fix everything. Dreadful Night Butler Alfred: However you chased away the phenomenon from Roi's house, still nothing changed! Today I was staying over in his house and a horrible groan from the home was constantly waking me up. There was no one but us in the mansion but I heard someone walking along the corridors! Phenomena again?! * Chase away the Twilight Genies from the Haunted House Butler Alfred: May I confess to you that night in my nephew's house scared me to death. Roi has changed so much, he even looks different. And the house itself... Well, I am ready to believe Yun Xin. Ritual Totem +++++++ Must banish poltergeist prior to assembling artifact +++++++++++ Banishing Prosper Bull: Magic of the Ritual Totem will have immediate influence - Roi should come to his senses and get him from the house right away. When the ritual is finished, the demon will be trapped. Nothing must interfere so you need to clear the old mansion of all phenomena. * Banish any poltergeist from the Haunted House Prosper Bull: It is over now; phenomena were chased away, demon trapped, Roi is in the hospital and his young wife is taking care of him. I bought the old mansion so no one could set the demon free again. He will never do any harm to people again! Duplicate Martha the Maid: Yun Xin refuses to repeat the ritual of Barry Li - the only man who managed to trap the demon. Yun is too old and too scared. So I will perform the ritual. I just need several things that belonged to Mr. Li. * Get 3 Rusty Razor from Yun Xin * Get 3 Broken Haircomb from Yun Xin * Assemble the Ritual Totem Martha the Maid: Please, do not dissuade me, I fully understand what I am going to do. You did everything you could. Now it's my turn. Yun Xin told me how to perform the ritual. So I begin. With your help I will prevail against the demon as Barry Li once did... Get the reward! Open the event icon in RoM and click on "reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time! You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. before you open it, be sure to check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use up your energy before opening the chest.